


Casually Being Boyfriends

by WonMyNihilist



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just a casual little piece, M/M, Slice of Life, date, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonMyNihilist/pseuds/WonMyNihilist
Summary: Hanbin wakes up late in the day anyway, so Jiwon takes him on a little date.





	Casually Being Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Went to watch IT tonight, so i referenced the film, but no plot spoilers included. Just a casual little date night with Double B. Hope you enjoy!^^

5pm. It was five in the afternoon and Hanbin has just woken up. It wasn’t news and it certainly wasn’t anything alarming. It wasn’t like he was lacking sleep either. He slept a good eight hours, if not a little more. If his sleeping cycle was the issue, then he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t really mind.

Hanbin walked out into the kitchen to find himself something to eat. Five in the afternoon is an acceptable hour to feel hungry, he mused. He stared at the wall clock they barely ever used and saw that it was five fifteen. Wasn’t this clock broken? He couldn’t remember.

He opened the fridge and saw the usual. Nuts, bananas, grapes, kimchi.. Was that milk? He wasn’t going to touch Jinhwan’s milk. He wouldn’t hear the end of it and would end up having to pay for the whole thing, even if it only contained 100ml. Hanbin took a banana and peeled it off. The very moment he stuffed it into his mouth was the same moment Jiwon slid the kitchen door open. 

“Missed my cock already, i see.” Jiwon laughed wholeheartedly, and Hanbin only shot him a glare in response. 

Jiwon passed him to check the fridge, but there was really nothing there. He heard the door close just before he could leave the kitchen and headed for the couch. Hanbin didn’t have anything special to do at the moment besides watch a random show before he went back to work. 

“Want to go get some dinner?” Jiwon asked, somehow already a few feet away from Hanbin. He had eaten the last bit of banana and gave it to his boyfriend to throw away. Jiwon never really complained. 

“Sure, let me change my clothes.” He wasn’t necessarily unacceptable. He was in a plain blue shirt with some graphic on it, with grey shorts— Okay, he was unacceptable. He went to his closet for something to wear.

“Let’s watch a movie afterwards. There’s a couple good ones that just came out.” The elder was always looking into new things. He would always come back to him with the latest news in pop culture. Hanbin doesn’t even have a music player in his phone. If that doesn’t sum up his lifestyle, then he didn’t know what would. 

“When does it start?” Hanbin threw on a pair of ripped black jeans and a white supreme-brand hoodie. It was probably Donghyuk’s with his love for the brand. He didn’t bother on a snapback. He didn’t want to be ‘that’ guy.

“Around 9? We have enough time.” He nodded in understanding as he shut the closet door. As he passed Jiwon, he pecked his cheek just because he could, before heading for the door for his shoes. “Already called an uber. Should be here in a bit.” Jiwon sure was planned. Guess they had to be when all they could do while in Korea was work and practice. 

Surely, it was going to be a chill night. Date night, in a way, but they never had to label it anything like that. They took what they could get, and as long as Jiwon was with him, it was all good. Hanbin ‘borrowed’ his boyfriend’s many squeaky clean air jordan’s like they were yesterday’s laundry. He broke them in real good.

Jiwon never left Hanbin’s side on the way down, and they were holding hands in the back seat of the uber. They weren’t afraid, at least not right now. Jiwon said something about a noodle broth, so they were probably getting that. Hanbin didn’t mind and simply enjoyed the beautiful, colorful lights that shined just outside the window. 

Hanbin loved the sight of it. Other people were wide awake and living their lives just like they were. The numbness Hanbin felt slowly subsided and when he turned to face his boyfriend, he was met with a sweet peck on the lips. Jiwon read him like a billboard sign, all underlined and dotted in bright colors.

The ride was a good half hour. They were eating at the mall after all, just so they wouldn’t have to call for another ride and potentially miss the film. The younger tugged along like a rag doll. The lights were blinding. But so very beautiful.

From behind, Jiwon’s hair looked a bit overgrown. Dark brown locks that always felt soft on his fingers. He would run his digits through them while absentmindedly playing on his phone, or watching a show on the couch. Jiwon would always be in arm’s reach, and he was grateful.

They went up to the second floor of the mall to one of the many restaurants. It wasn’t necessarily a food court, but it was probably as rowdy. The arcade hit them as soon as they got off of the escalator, and Hanbin wanted to play. He hadn’t played at an arcade for months. Maybe up to a year. He really didn’t remember.

Jiwon never let his hand go, because they both knew that the younger would end up slowing down his pace or even stopping completely. He would always get left behind on accident, but also no fault than his own. 

Hanbin caught up a bit so that they were walking side by side. He semi-hugged his boyfriend’s arm although they were in a public setting. He just felt a bit clingy all of a sudden. “You alright, babe?” Hanbin nodded in response. 

They soon sat down at one of the restaurants and quickly ordered their meals. This was part of the date where they would have to converse as much as they could because ‘you can’t talk during the movie’. Not if Hanbin has anything to do with it. Or Jiwon for that matter. They were the types to talk during a film, and they didn’t even care.

“You didn’t tell manager hyung, did you?” Jiwon held back a chuckle behind his straw; taking the opportunity to drink his orange juice. “You didn’t tell anyone at all?” Hanbin persisted, although he clearly knows the answer already. The elder grinned that sweet angel smile with flawless plump lips and a cheeky pair of bunny teeth showing through. Hanbin was always weak for those.

So Hanbin sucked it up and accepted the consequences that were yet to come. Maybe they wouldn’t even notice. They tend to joke about Hanbin knowing nowhere else but the studio, so he was just going to try that excuse, if even confronted. 

They talked about the most mundane things. They didn’t like talking about serious things anyway, and it was nice. They had other people talk about that stuff and they would know by listening. They didn’t need to add in an opinion to every story. 

Jiwon spoke the most between the two, and it was a good balance. Hanbin loved to watch the rapper trip over his own tongue and playfully question just how his train of thought even connects to his mouth. The stuttering and, sometimes, incomprehensible speech was cute though. 

The eldest paid, and Hanbin never found it weird. Jiwon paid for a lot of things for him, despite everyone constantly teasing that he makes the most through royalties. Does it matter? He pays for shit, too. Plus, Jiwon’s his boyfriend. He just wanted to treat him. It was cute.

Hanbin got clingy again and hugged his arm. He looked up and saw the same old grin plastered on his lips. It felt warm and nice and safe. 

They headed into the cinema the next floor up, and despite it being a weekend, there weren't that many people around. The queue for tickets was empty. Jiwon led them there with confidence and immediately said the name of the movie. Hanbin found it familiar. “IT, for two, please.” Hanbin quickly recognized it as an old horror novel from over God knows when. Thirty years ago? 

“Are you kidding me?!” Hanbin parted his boyfriend only to slap his arm. “Why’d you bring me to watch a horror film?!” He wasn’t actually angry, but he did feel a bit cheated. His first cinema film in months and it’s a clown horror show for the ages. 

Jiwon has the audacity to laugh. The jerk. He bought the tickets with his card and Hanbin scoffed to the side. Briefly, he saw that he picked row C, number whatever. It was gone before he could take a proper look. So it wasn’t a chance for them to hide in the back and make-out. They were really going to watch the damn horror movie. Hanbin just sighed out and accepted his fate.

“It’s seriously really good. Everyone’s talking about it.” Jiwon had his hand in the small of his back as he lead them out of the queue area. “They even said that it’s one of the best on-screen adaptations of the novel.”

“Since when do you read novels?” Hanbin huffed in disbelief. He didn’t read much himself. It made him too sleepy and his attention span was horrid. But he did know that it came from an acclaimed book.

“I don’t~” Jiwon answered in a sing-along style. “Let’s sit over there.” He pointed towards the open bar section. It wasn’t necessarily crowded, but the only free ‘table’ was the one closest to the bar. There was no bartender, so maybe they could just sit there for a while without actually ordering anything.

Hanbin scooted into the seat that was connected to the wall and faces the lobby part of the cinema. Empty. “Everyone’s talking about it, huh?” He expected much more people.

“Well, it was released almost a month ago. What do you expect?” Jiwon defended as he semi-leaned against Hanbin’s shoulder; phone in hand.

“More people.” It wasn’t intended as a joke, but Jiwon chuckled. Hanbin followed suit and soon busied himself with his own phone. There was nothing really on it despite having 128GB on his iPhone 7. He stopped playing mobile games after they all switched.

The automated announcer said that cinema three was now open, but they were due for cinema two. They got up, though, to go to the concession stand to buy some things. 

“What do you want?” They had just eaten, but he kind of felt like they didn’t really eat that much at the same time. It was a strange feeling. 

“Premium iced chocolate blend?” Jiwon recognized the order from their last time there, so he ordered it casually along with a coke for him and a large salty popcorn to share. He used his card again. Does he even look at the price anymore?

They moved over to the side to wait and let another person order. Hanbin had his phone in his pocket and leaned against the counter, looking over at his boyfriend. The brown locks seemed to fall nicely on the other’s beautiful face. The light that shone through the phone hit his features to present every visible flaw, but Hanbin didn’t care. He leaned over to kiss his cheek, which caused the boy to flush just a little bit.

The employee didn’t seem to care and just gave them their order. Hanbin pokes the straws into their beverages and Jiwon ended up carrying both the popcorn and his own coke. Hanbin took out his phone as it vibrated in his pocket and attempted to reply the questioning maknae. It wasn’t like he would rat them out. All he wanted was for them to buy him something to eat when they got back. Fair enough.

Down the red, narrow hallway towards cinema two. Hanbin wasn’t looking, but he knew he passed a few pairs of eyes. Once he finished replying, he looked up at the impatient boyfriend, who always seems to wait up for him, just outside the entrance. 

Hanbin gave the lady their tickets to rip and they headed on inside. It was already a little dark, and the cinema was.. Not empty. Most were by the top section, naturally. He saw a few other couples, but he also saw, and most definitely heard, kids. Isn’t this a rated movie?

They settled into their seats and Hanbin was already starting to eat some of the popcorn. Jiwon swiped up some himself, but not as much. Horror film trailers played as ads before the actual movie. Nothing new, but he never really paid attention to the demographic. Some foreign movies and some Korean movies played, and it all just seemed to mush together for him. 

“Ghost says hi.” He heard Jiwon chuckle beside him, and a ghost actually did pop up the next moment. It didn’t scare him. These things don’t scare him.

“Says the one who tried squaring with smoke.” Jiwon smiled and threw a popcorn at his face. Real mature.

The film actually started about fifteen minutes or so late. Which he didn’t mind. He was in no rush to go anywhere, nor was he that excited to see the film. 

Throughout the film, Hanbin had his hoodie up to help be his shield just in case. Jiwon kept telling him to keep his eyes open for certain scenes and laughed if he would chose to hide. Jiwon even pulled his hoodie off during a jump scare and Hanbin had to do everything he could not to scream and rip his boyfriend’s head off. Coincidentally, there was a creature that didn’t have a head. Lovely. Hanbin saw everything ‘scary’ through tunnel vision after that.

Hanbin would make remarks during neutral parts and say the characters are idiots for doing certain things. Horror movie formulas were all the same, he thought. But that didn’t make them any less scary, he supposed.

Jiwon held his hand every now and then, but it was more for comfort than anything else. They’ve seen enough films together to know when they’re actually watching the film or not. 

Once the film ended, they debated whether or not to stick around for the end of the credits. Marvel really programmed them, didn’t they? Evil. Hanbin ended up saying that they should just go, and so they did. They were one of the last to leave since they took so long to decide.

Once they got outside, it looked deserted. Stores were all closed and no one else but their fellow moviegoers were there. It was only 11pm though. Last time he checked, cinemas had some movies ‘start’ at 11pm. They followed the crowd down the escalator towards the second floor regardless.

Hanbin looked around and the arcade was also closed. There were a few lights still on, but no one actually around. Jiwon was already halfway to the other side of the floor when Hanbin turned to look for the boy. He just left him be and went down the next escalator. “Hey! Are you just gonna let me get eaten by the clown?!” Hanbin’s sole response was a scoff. “Some boyfriend you are!” Jiwon yelled out and soon caught up with Hanbin and swung an arm around his shoulder as they walked through the first floor. 

He wasn’t even going to consider going to the ground floor. Nothing was going to be down there and he had no purpose for even looking. But really, was anything running at this time? There should be. That’s going to be a long walk home, if that weren’t the case. 

The parking lot was relatively empty. Despite the odd employee here and there, no one else was around. Where did all those other people go anyway? Hanbin saw a couple security guards on the way out. They were playing on their phones. Nothing new.

The mall complex was pretty big, Hanbin mused. He supposed that they could at least take a short walk around. “Beats the dungeon” Hanbin nodded in agreement and so with Jiwon side-hugging him close, they walked around the perimeter. 

The dim street lamps were enough to see, but he had his phone in hand if they needed emergency light anyway. They walked in relative silence as they took in the cool night air. Silence was only as awkward as you made it to be. They were comfortable.

For some reason, there was a convenience store still opened and it didn’t seem like it was even getting ready to close like everything else around. Chanwoo ‘did’ ask for something to eat, so he hopped in and out of the establishment with an assortment of goods to last a couple of days. Jiwon took it upon himself to carry it for him, too. How sweet.

Thankfully, there was a bus still running and they took that. They had to walk the rest of the way from the bus stop to their apartment building, and it was nice. “Thanks for taking me out.” Hanbin planted another kiss to the elder’s cheek, and Jiwon reciprocated in an instant.

“Anything for you, baby.”


End file.
